All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: She looked at him again, and his eyes met hers this time, making them both blush and look away. She felt a burning low in her belly at the sight and thought of the man sitting beside her, and she wondered…


Okay, this one's for Penn O'Hara, who doesn't care for my other Mike story cause of the assault. So I offered to write her a songfic, and she introduced me to this wonderful group Heart, who's song I used for this story, All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You. So thanks, Penn, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine... and there's MAJOR smut in here, so you've been warned! Oh, and there are also MAJOR spoilers for In The Wee Small Hours, To The Bone, and Maltese Cross.

The night sky was stormy and tempest as she drove down the lonely stretch of highway, the radio playing softly in the background. As she drove, something appeared in the distance, and as she came closer, she realized that it was a person walking in the rain.

Slowing her car down, she pulled alongside the person, who didn't even have a jacket, and she rolled her window down and said, "Need a ride?"

He turned his head and looked at her, and even through the curtain of rain, she could see his breathtaking smile. He walked in front of the car and climbed in on the passenger's side, thanking her as he shut the door.

Once they had been on the road again for a while, she turned to him and said, "So, where are you heading?"

He looked at her and gave her another heart melting grin, answering, "Wherever you're going is fine with me, darlin'."

A grin of her own appeared on her lips as she stole glances at the man sitting beside her, dressed in blue jeans and a black shirt. He was young, but probably a little older than her, and definitely very handsome. But there was something about him, something that gripped her heart and just wouldn't let go. She wanted to know more about this young man, why he was all alone in the rain.

She looked at him again, and his eyes met hers this time, making them both blush and look away. She felt a burning low in her belly at the sight and thought of the man sitting beside her, and she wondered...

_It was a rainy night _

_When he came into sight _

_Standing by the road _

_With no umbrella, no coat _

_So I pulled up alongside _

_And I offered him a ride _

_He accepted with a smile _

_So we drove for a while _

_I didn't ask him his name _

_The lonely boy in the rain _

_Fate, tell me it's right _

_Is this love at first sight? _

_Please don't make it wrong _

_Just stay for a night _

_All I wanna do is make love to you _

_Say you will, you want me too _

_All I wanna do is make love to you _

_I've got lovin' arms to hold on to_

She knew the roads well, so even through the pouring rain, she was easily able to locate the small but comfortable hotel. He looked at her questioningly as they pulled into the parking lot, but she answered him by pressing her lips against his, smiling when he parted his lips and deepened the kiss.

She broke the kiss, then climbed out of the car and waited for him. He quickly joined her, and they walked into the lobby of the hotel, where she quickly got a room. Once the room was paid for, they took the key and walked around until they found it. Inside, he was surprised when she pinned him against the door and kissed him hard. He returned the kiss, and she tugged at his shirt, quickly pulling it over his head and tossing it onto the floor.

She stepped back for a moment to admire his sculpted body: his broad shoulders and chest, his toned abs, and the trail of hair that disappeared past the jeans that hung low off of his narrow hips.

He blushed under her stare, and she smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. His large hands slid cautiously down her front and slowly began unbuttoning her blouse, almost waiting disapproval. But she gave none. The blouse slid easily from her shoulders, and she deftly unbuttoned his jeans, then waited for him to step out of them. She purred her approval at the sight of him clad only in boxers, and a cocky grin swept over his face as he slanted his mouth over hers.

She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him backwards, landing with a grunt on the bed. Kicking out of her jeans and underwear, she moved to the head of the bed, then motioned for him to join her. He didn't hesitate in moving to her side, and she pulled him over her, smiling when he planted his knees on either side of her and tangled one large hand in her curly hair. He let out a strained groan when she gently pulled his boxers down, then tossed them onto the floor. He fumbled with her bra for a moment, then grinned triumphantly once it was gone.

The barrier of clothes gone, she brazenly reached out and ran her fingers up and down his shaft, and his eyes glazed over with rapture. But he quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her with a sweet kiss. She felt his fingers gently tease her nipple into hardness before gliding down her stomach, eventually reaching their destination. She gasped and rocked her hips against his skilled hand, and he smiled as she quickly climaxed. He pulled his hand away and licked his fingers, smiling as she watched him with wide and hungry eyes.

Her long legs wrapped around his waist, and she ran her hands through his wavy hair as he settled himself between her legs and began to slowly kiss the insides of her thighs. She shuddered in anticipation as he ran his fingers slowly through the thatch of curls at the apex of her thighs, and his eyes met hers again.

Finally he stopped teasing her and slid inside of her, and both of them moaned as he moved inside of her. They fell over the precipice into pleasure at the same moment, and he collapsed into her open arms, breathing heavily.

She wrapped her arms around his back and stroked his hair with one hand, using the other to trace invisible patterns over his back.

Reluctantly, he rolled them onto their sides, his front pressing against her back and his arms wrapped snugly around her waist. "That was amazing," he breathed into her ear, his lips softly kissing her hair. She smiled, and for a few minutes, they just laid there like that. Then she surprised him by rolling him onto his back and straddling her waist, her fingers skimming his chest lightly.

"Hi there," she grinned, pleasantly surprised when she realized that he was already ready for her again. He chuckled deeply and curled his long fingers around her waist, gently urging her on.

_So we found this hotel _

_It was a place I knew well _

_We made magic that night _

_Oh, he did everything right _

_He brought the woman out of me _

_So many times, easily_

She opened her eyes slowly, and as the memories of the previous night came flooding back, she slipped out from under the strong arm that was holding her. Once her feet were on the floor, she quickly and quietly gathered her clothes and put them back on.

A quiet snore brought her attention back to the bed, and she smiled sadly at the sleeping man in the bed. After arguing with herself for a moment, she reached over and brushed her fingertips across his cheek, then kissed his forehead softly. He stirred, and a small smile crept across his lips as he continued to sleep. She watched him for a moment longer, then scratched a message on a piece of paper before she walked out of the hotel room, and his life.

_And in the morning when he woke _

_All I left him was a note _

_I told him, I am the flower, you are the seed _

_We walked in the garden, we planted a tree _

_Don't try to find me, please don't you dare _

_Just live in my memory, you'll always be there _

_All I wanna do is make love to you _

_One night of love was all we knew _

_All I wanna do is make love to you _

_I've got lovin' arms to hold on to _

_Oh, oooh, we made love _

_Love like strangers _

_All night long _

_We made love_

Carolyn Barek sighed impatiently as she and Captain Jimmy Deakins waited for the arrival of her new partner. Finally the door swung open, and Carolyn rose to her feet, her hand extended.

"Carolyn, this is your new partner, Mike Logan," Deakins announced formally, though Carolyn barely heard him as a large, calloused hand engulfed her smaller, petite one. The touch sent shivers up and down her spine, and as she looked at her new partner, she felt something inside of her change.

Mike smiled as he looked his partner over, though there was something about her that was different somehow. As he looked into her eyes, his chest tightened, and he immediately knew that his life would never be the same again.

_Then it happened one day _

_We came round the same way _

_You can imagine his surprise _

_When he saw his own eyes_

"I feel pretty bad for Goren and Eames, y'know?" Mike said, balancing precariously in his chair. Carolyn rested her chin on her hands and tilted her head sideways as she looked at the man in front of her.

"Yeah, me too," she agreed, remembering the look on Eames' face as the defense tore into her, bringing her to tears on the stand. "It looked pretty rough, but I think that Goren will take care of her."

Mike looked at her curiously, but she had already buried her nose in the computer screen in front of her.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

She wasn't surprised when he showed up at her door, looking miserable and slightly hung over. She silently let him in, and he stumbled over to the couch and fell onto the cushions, falling asleep almost immediately.

Her heart constricted as her hand, of it's own accord, reached down and brushed against his forehead, smoothing his hair away from his forehead.

What was it about him that made her heart pound and her breath quicken every time she saw him? What was it about him that drove her up a wall, yet made her want to protect him with everything in her? What was it?...

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

As she held him in her arms that night, her fingers skimmed his body softly, cautious of the bruises and wounds that seemed to cover his entire body. She stifled a sigh and attempted to sleep, but every time she shut her eyes, he moaned or moved in his sleep, and she smoothed his hair and kissed the top of his head to lull him back into sleep.

And in the moment that he shifted in her arms and mumbled an I love you in his sleep, realization crashed around Carolyn Barek. Memories of a drive in the rain, a lonely young hitchhiker, and a warm hotel room flooded her mind.

She looked down at Mike, and a warmth that she hadn't felt in years flooded over her. It really was him, the young man she had given herself to time and time again in that hotel, the man that she had sworn she would never forget as she walked out of the same hotel room while he slept, blissfully unaware.

_I said please, "Please, please understand _

_I'm in love with another man _

_And what he couldn't give me _

_Was the one little thing that you can" _

_All I wanna do is make love to you _

_One night of love was all we knew _

_All I wanna do is make love to you _

_Come on say you will, you want me too_

He had sensed her sudden tension, and he slowly opened his eyes, looking at her curiously. "Car, what is it?" he asked sleepily, and she smiled at him.

"Mike, have you ever hitchhiked?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair.

He thought for a moment, then nodded. "Once, a long time ago, when I was a kid."

"What did you do?"

He thought again for a minute. "It was raining, and this woman came up and offered me a ride." He blushed at the memory, and she smiled again, running her fingertips across his cheek.

"And?"

"And we went back to a hotel room and made love over and over again." His eyes clouded at the bittersweet memories. "She was gone before I woke up. At least she had the decency to leave a note."

She sighed deeply and said, "I am the flower, you are the seed..."

His eyes shot open wide, and she placed her hands on his neck, gently pulling him down against her. He stiffened for a moment, then relaxed against her, allowing her to pull his back against her front and hold him to her.

"It's really you?" he asked softly, covering her hands with his.

She nodded and kissed his neck, lacing her fingers through his. "I'm sorry... if I hurt you. I didn't mean to. I just..."

He silenced her with a kiss as he covered her body with his, pressing into her slowly. "I love you," he whispered between kisses, taking her by surprise. "I have... ever since that night."

His confession moved her to tears, and she relaxed beneath his ministrations, allowing him to take control. "I love you too, Mike," she breathed into his ear as he rolled his hips against hers. As they melted together and whispered promises of love and forever into the late hours of the night, both of them silently thanked whatever forces had collided their worlds again, and they each swore to never let what they had go again.

_All I wanna do is make love to you _

_One night of love was all we knew _

_All I wanna do is make love to you _

_Say you will baby, you want me too _

_All night long _

_All night long _

_All night long _

_All night long _

_All I wanna do _

_All I wanna do _

_All I wanna do _

_All I wanna do _

_All I wanna do is make love to you_

_One night of love was all we knew, yeah_

A/N: M'kay, that's all, folks! Hope ya'll enjoyed this, and please remember to review!


End file.
